


ADHD Acronix fluff

by Pokedash55, Purplefern



Series: Neurodivergent Time Twins Fics [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: ADHD Acronix, Ableism, Acronix has ADHD, Acronix is hella disorganized, Autistic Krux, Brotherly Fluff, But no one in this fic means it, Dunking on the public school system, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Krux and Acronix are fraternal twins, Me and my sister go down the rabbit hole oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Fluff, Stan nerodivergent time twins, Supportive brother Krux, Time Tots, Time Twin's father's name is Kronos, You might actually learn something if yah skip class, headcannons, school is boring, time tweens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokedash55/pseuds/Pokedash55, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplefern/pseuds/Purplefern
Summary: Some Fluffy ADHD Acronix oneshots mirroring Purplefern's take on Autistic Krux. These brothers support eachother so much.
Relationships: Acronix & Krux (Ninjago), Acronix & Time twins Father, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Neurodivergent Time Twins Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202732
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	1. Classtime is the worst

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [They Had To Learn That Attitude Somewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/762045) by ShinyShiny9. 
  * Inspired by [Four Times Acronix Reassured Krux that he wasn't Weird...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200761) by [Purplefern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplefern/pseuds/Purplefern). 



"Now is this information clear so far?” boomed a commanding voice, staring down at his two sons -- er his one son. The elder twin blinked up at his father from his scroll of notes in innocence, only now noticing that his twin had wandered off. “Krux, where has your brother gone?” grumbled the adult with a slow rising facepalm. 

Krux shrugged his shoulders and went back to writing on his notation scroll. Being the older twin, he was typically responsible for his brother's antics but he didn’t have the energy to go searching for him this time. Kronos recognized that his son was simply “not in the mood for talking” (not the first time he had done this regrettably) and gruffly stomped through the bushes to look for his other child. 

The man pushed through branches as he followed a stream that had its current slowed with an aura of baby blue light and found Acronix hanging in a tree with a bunch of pebbles and sticks in hand. Kronos shook his head with a scoff and picked his son out of the branch he was rocking in and into the fabric of his sleeves, making the boy drop the random items he had found. 

“HEY!” yelled the child, kicking and trying to squirm his way out of his father’s clutches. 

“You cannot go running off,” he scolded his son, as he carried him back towards the house, “Especially during one of my lessons. How can I trust you to use your powers cautiously if you won’t even stay around to hear how?”

Acronix pouted in his father's arms, his own small arms crossed while he rapidly tapped his index finger and tried to think of a comeback.

“But they’re boooorrring,” the child complained, finding his retort as he was placed down next to his twin. His father walked in between the two boys to resume his respectable position in front, not giving the young time wielder’s argument any further debate. 

“Why can’t you act more like your brother here,” he gestured proudly at the older twin, who paid no attention to the fact he was being gestured at and only continued to write in his own notes, “He respects my teachings.”

Acronix angrily stomped his whole body up and down in a mini tantrum, yelling a mixture of ‘nos” and “i donnwannas”, refusing to sit down once more. 

“Acronix just sit down,” whispered his seated and attentive brother. “You don’t want to wear that necklace again!” 

Acronix held his neck, shivering at the thought, and plopped down on the hard dirt with a huff, knowing his brother was right (why was _HE_ always right?). Whenever he (well, either of them, but it seemed like _he_ was the only one it ever happened to) was being too rowdy or using powers “irresponsibly”, their father made them wear a black stone which served to block them as punishment. It was quite a common punishment for the young time twin, as Acronix was often found using his abilities without thought of the consequences-- and he usually did not clean up whatever situation he left behind. 

“Now that you are BOTH here, we can continue the lesson on how the past and future---” The sound of his father’s lecture faded into background noise rather quickly. The chirping birds, the sound of the door creaking as his mother left from the front of the house, the breeze knocking leaves around. Everything around the lecture seemed much more interesting than the content itself and he couldn’t help but tune into a small group of squirrels scurrying around for nuts. One thought led to another and soon the child was giggling like.. Well. a child. 

“What is it I said that was so amusing to you?” his father scholarly asked with a biting disdain for this interruption. 

“Nothin’ _you_ say is ever amoosing,” the child snarked through the giggles, the words out of his mouth before he could even consider any possible consequences. 

Kronos fumed at the remark.

Acronix had already moved on from the conversation, glancing back at where the stream was and wondering about what was happening to the pebble he had slowed. Was it still slowed? Did it fall to the ground? Did his powers wear off? These were all far more pressing to his mind than his father’s question. He realized his father was still staring at him, when his brother’s finger dug into his side. 

If it was possible, his father looked even _more_ mad. This time even enough to make Acronix momentarily still his constantly tapping foot. He titled his head slowly as their eyes met. Even in his young age Acronix was perspective enough to sink in fear as his father gave him that _look._

“Acronix. Come with me.” Kronos ordered the child sternly, arms crossed in a completely upright and commanding posture.

Acronix looked over to his brother who cowered in his scroll, eyes darting back and forth between his distressed brother and the notes he inscribed. 

“Acronix!” reiterated his father loudly when his son would not follow him. Now that brought the boy to his feet in a jump and he followed poutily behind his prestigious father, turning back to his brother once more only for his vision to be blocked by an array of greenery (Acronix couldn’t help but notice that some of the leaves had changed to a yellow tint of sorts). 

“This should be a peaceful spot,” Kronos nodded, smiling slightly to himself before critically directing his son to take a seat on a log, which he happily did.The dirt floor could get really uncomfortable and he thought that maybe he should ask mother to plant some grass so his lil tushie wouldn’t die on the tough ground. The thought quickly escaped his mind when his Father looked down at him ready to speak once more. Crossing his arms, Kronos asked thoughtfully, “Acronix, can you recite to me any of what I just taught you and your brother?” 

Acronix shifted in his spot on the log, forcefully tearing his gaze away from where an ant had been crawling across the wood to try and answer, “Ummm… time powers?” he guessed with a wide, hopefully innocent looking, smile. 

His father was entirely unmoved by the grin, and tapped his hand against his elbow in two harsh, meaningful taps. “So, you heard nothing I said,” 

Acronix opened his mouth to reply to what sounded like a question, but was quickly cut off but his father pinning him with a sharp disappointed glare, frowning tightly. 

“Son. You have been disrespectful to me and to your brother,” he scolded. Acronix did nothing but frown at the ground (but for once he was listening), “You cannot keep behaving in this manner! Learning to properly use powers takes dedication and, especially this one, takes time! Running off and actively ignoring my instructions will not help you become an elemental master!” he chided.

Acronix grumbled as this “conversation” started to turn into just another lecture. Kronos noticed his son was looking more and more away from his gaze and gently forced Acronix’s attention back, hand gripped tightly and securely on his small shoulder. 

“Your decision to ignore what I have to say is going to come back and bite you, son. You’re not old enough to realize it yet, but this sort of behavior won’t work for the rest of the world,”

Even with his father’s hand on his shoulder, the young boy had started to wriggle under his gaze, looking to the log and to the sky instead of his irate parent. 

Kronos’ eyes narrowed as his son appeared to continue to ignore his words. More harshly, he informed his unruly child, “Time is a very special and important element. What will others think when they see you acting this way and taking it so lightly?” saying this, Kronos straightened his posture and reached into his inner robes, producing a small black triangular gem attached to a sturdy chain. 

“NO! That’s not fair!” argued the resisting child, moving his head back and forth to avoid the stone from making its way around his neck. 

“If you cannot take the time to listen and learn about the dangers of your powers and give them the respect that they -- or I -- are due, you cannot be expected to use them responsibly today,” he declared, navigating the weighty Necklace over his son’s head until the yellow-veined black stone came to a rest against his small chest. 

  
  
  


Acronix immediately picked at the necklace with a forlorn frown, while his teacher and parent glared at him warningly. 

“Now, we’re going to head back to the yard with your brother and continue the lesson. If you can pay attention, I will let you take the necklace off after dinner. _If_ you can pay attention,” his father promised, guiding him back to the clearing with his hand pressed against his back. 

Acronix flexed his fingers sullenly as his father sat him once again next to his brother in the dirt -- already missing the feeling of his powers. Fiddling with the necklace once again, then straightening to attention at a warning glare from his father, the young boy made an _attempt_ at paying attention while his parent-turned-sensei resumed his lecture where he had left off. 

Even as the words blurred together into senseless rhythm, drowned out by the enticing sights and sounds of nature around them, the now powerless child kept a paltry appearance of listening. For the first few moments of picking back up the lesson, the instructor looked to the boy every now and again to make sure he was still paying attention. 

Acronix was back to anxiously tapping his foot and tuning out the meaning of the lecture in favor of more interesting sounds within minutes. He didn’t _want_ to. He kept reminding himself that if he didn’t pay attention he would get in trouble, _again_ and would have to wear this stupid power blocker even _longer_ , but no matter what his father’s words just refused to stick. The sound of frogs croaking in the distance, the birds flying occasionally overhead, the beetle that was crawling right next to his foot -- all of these were just so much more _interesting_. He clenched a fist in the direction of the beetle, wondering what it would look like slowed down, and then slumped over defeatedly when he remembered he couldn’t. He was still wearing the Necklace. He kicked at the dirt at his feet, and painstakingly looked up at where his father was still. Talking. His foot tapped ever quicker as he was trapped in a never-ending drone. 

  
  


Meanwhile, while Krux was writing down what their father lectured about the tactical and practical applications of the slow down property of their time powers, the older twin hazarded a glance at his brother. Acronix looked to still be struggling with their dad’s lecture, kicking at the dirt, looking up at the sky, fiddling constantly with the vengestone necklace. Pretty much anything but paying attention. He looked so upset. And it was so unfair that father had made him wear the Necklace! He hadn’t even done anything that time! (At least, not with his powers or anything.) 

Looking down at his notes, Krux considered what he could do to help his little brother. He tapped his charcoal against the page, and looked back up at their father. He wasn’t looking at either of them at the moment, which gave Krux the motivation to do something bold -- just like his brother always would! Jotting down one more note to make sure he had the information for later (because his brother was clearly not getting any of this), he then rolled out the scroll to a blank page and jotted down 

_Are you alright?_

Feeling very brave and rebellious, he carefully handed the message over to his brother who was squirming in his seat. To his dismay, his brother only glanced over the paper, not seeing the note at all, and immediately started scrolling and unscrolling it instead, moving the two ends open and shut in time with their father’s speech, and then gave Krux a grateful grin. 

The older twin stared at him with a withering glare actually pretty close to the one their father would have given if he had noticed. And then, taking the scroll back, wrote his message again, this time pointing at the words before passing it over to his twin once again. 

With energy, Acronix picked up a second piece of charcoal that Krux had set aside and threw himself into writing a reply. It was a good thing that this was when their father decided to check back in, nodding in approval when it looked as though his rambunctious son was very dedicatedly taking notes on his lecture. (Of course, even if he had seen the note it was unlikely he would have realized they were distracted. Many siblings shared secret codes for messages. This went for the Time Twins as well, though their secret language was the sheer incomprehensiveness of their terrible handwriting. The notes exchanged were in chicken scratch that only the twins could decipher.) 

Krux tapped his hand against his thigh, waiting for a reply. Finally his brother passed back

_This is boooring, all he does is talk talk talk_

The short note was surrounded by other senseless scribbles, and a sketch of what looked like it was probably supposed to be their father. Krux suppressed a giggle at the art, looking over at his twin. Acronix was back to tapping his foot insistently, head lolling up to look at the sky with interest. 

Feeling very emboldened by having got away with this communication so far, Krux hazarded to write another note. 

_If you dont pay attention, father will get angry again_

Acronix visibly grimaced as he wrote back emphatically. 

_But evrything is more intresting then pops dumb voice_

Tapping the stick of charcoal insistently against the scroll, he then added, his face deadly serious when he passed the message back:

_If i sit here any longer i think i might explode_

The young past elemental looked to his brother with disbelief, but his twin’s face showed none of the usual signs that he was joking. Re-reading the note, he sharply became very concerned for his brother. He looked over his twin’s posture with worried eyes. With the way he was perched at the edge of his seat, and was constantly moving some part of his body, it seemed like him exploding was a very real possibility. He scanned around them with alarm, searching for any idea that could prevent his twin’s impending doom. 

Their father was still talking, having moved onto the merits of reversing time now. Any other day, Krux would be listening intently and taking dedicated notes, but his _brother_ was in _danger_. 

What would Acronix usually do in a situation like this? 

It wasn’t normally a thought Krux would have (because his brother may get into trouble, but he was the responsible one), but he would have to do something! His brother’s tapping had gotten worse. 

In a moment of panic, Krux covered his eyes and held up a glowing red hand, quickly pausing their father in the middle of his teaching. 

“Wow!” exclaimed the younger time twin, immediately shooting up and circling around their stilled father. 

“You froze him! You stopped father!” laughed Acronix as he played around his father who could not hear nor see him while he was frozen. He waved his hand in front of his father’s face (standing on his tippy toes to do so) and made funny faces at him, laughing harder when the adult’s face stayed completely still and serious.

Krux looked up at his bold display of power both in awe and in panic of what would happen once his strict father unfroze, but decided it was the best way to save his brother's life. He was already looking much better than before, symptoms of exploding fading as he danced around their frozen mentor. 

His prancing ceased when he noticed the stone he left on the ground. He still needed an answer to his questions with the stream and the pebble! Acronix wriggled the black necklace of shame off his neck past his head and slammed in on the ground in front of his halted teacher (stomping on it a few times in payback) before bolting back through the bushes towards the tree he had been hanging from at the beginning of the lesson. 

Curious, Krux followed his twin through the molting bushes. He wanted to know what made his brother so unable to learn from their father (he also did not want to be in sight of Kronos when he inevitably unfroze.)

As they traversed the backyard, Acronix picked up random trinkets of different weights and sizes. Leaves, twigs, sticks, pebbles, and even a snail in its shell were carried to the water for his big experiment. Acronix sighed when he could not find the pebble he once slowed, concluding it must have worn off, but quickly turned to excitement as he threw all of his gathered items into a loose pile on the ground. Rubbing his hands together eagerly, he enthusiastically resumed his trials. 

Krux made himself comfortable sitting on the lower branches of the squat sturdy tree next to the stream, and watched from above as his brother gleefully chucked the objects in the air and slowed them, watching as the pebble moved completely different from the stick. Slowing the leaf was the most fascinating to him, as its flat and light body twisted in midair. Not only did he slow the object, but the wind itself seemed to breeze gentler due to the bubble of blue! 

Tiring quickly of his slow power Acronix started trying out the more dangerous of the two powers: Forward time. He set a snail on the ground and attempted to make it travel faster, to little avail (apparently fast forwarding time did not constitute speeding up time). From where he was watching with interest, the past time elemental added a note about that to his scroll, because it _was_ pretty interesting to know. 

As the younger twin turned his glowing hand towards a frog that lingered on the edge of the stream, Krux remembered from past lectures how dangerous fast forwarding living things could be. Naturally his brother wasn’t considering this at all. Worried, Krux couldn’t help but hop off the tree and instruct his brother on the information he remembered from the lesson.

Acronix’s fast paced ideas merged with his brother's careful instruction and together the two successfully zapped a frog into the water in mid hop! Acronix laughed as a splash appeared in the water without true impact, and Krux stared in fascination. 

In the back of his mind, Krux wondered why his brother couldn’t just learn like _this_. He knew father always said using their powers without knowledge was dangerous, but it seemed to the young boy that talking about them wasn’t ever helping. It may have been unorthodox but Acronix really seemed to learn something he hadn’t before, which was something he couldn’t say for father’s approach. Whatever it was at least he was happy…

Well he was happy for a solid 10 minutes or so…

In what felt like not even a millisecond had gone by the previous master of time unfroze from his respectable posture and once he saw both his sons missing AND the necklace thrown to the ground (covered in dirt and dust) he knew what his children had done. The rambunctious twins wore a matching set of jewelry for a whole week but it was worth it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10-12 in age in this fic. Time twin tweens. Tweems?

“I know I set it down in here somewhere,” muttered the dark haired tween, frantically tossing piles of miscellaneous items in the air and slowing them, allowing the slowed gravity of their fall to make it easier to search through the piles. 

“If you had a system like mine, and took care of your things then maybe you would not lose your things so easily,” chided his look-alike, stacking books on his side of the room, adjusting and rotating them to make sure that all four corners were lining up and that the tower was stacked neatly in size order before nodding to himself in satisfaction. 

“I do have a system!” he argued, rolling up a tattered and slightly torn scroll left unraveled on the floor from who knew how long ago. 

The older twin rolled his eyes at the remark. “And what system is that? ‘Clutter our room so when father walks in you slow him to give you more time to clean and then get in trouble anyway’?”

“Har Har. That won't happen,” he paused and looked sheepishly away from his brother, “... again,” he murmured. 

“Mmmm,” hummed Krux in snarky disagreement, sitting on the lower mattress of their bunk bed-- already finished with his chores and content to watch his brother scramble. 

Acronix chose to ignore his brother as he continued his search, letting the floating piles of junk to fall to the ground once he was done examining them. Despite “picking up” the piles the room stayed just as filthy as before. 

“Shouldn’t you pick UP the garbage? Instead of just leaving it on the floor?” sassed the older twin, looking offendedly at the piles of scrolls and other objects that his brother just turned away from. (It was his room, too, after all, and he hated seeing all of the messy piles marring their shared floor.) 

“I’ll clean up after,” Acronix remarked, climbing on Krux’s bed and sticking his head upside down to look under the bed. 

Krux paced tentatively to the doorframe as he watched his brother rummage hopelessly under the bunk bed. He placed his hands on the finished wooden frame and looked down the empty hall. 

“Oh My! Father what a surprise!” Krux exclaimed in a false shock, smirking when he looked back to see his twin’s petrified face at his lie. 

“Pops is here already!?!?” the younger screamed, his head shooting up so fast that he banged it on the bunk above him. Rubbing at his head, he quickly shot into the future to join his brother at the doorway, hand glowing a vibrant green, ready to teleport far far away just in case. 

He stopped using his powers in confusion when no one came. 

Krux snickered and turned away from the doorway to sit down at his desk, which made Acronix growl and shoot his brother a death glare. 

“That was NOT amusing Krux!” spat Acronix. He stomped back to his own desk (if it could be called that anymore with all the loose trinkets and scrolls scattered about and completely hiding any possibly usable desk-like surface) and started rummaging through a lump of tunics stacked up next to it (a pile he had already checked). 

“What are you even looking for?” asked his organized brother from across the room, watching in exasperation as his twin kicked at the pile of clothes, making it collapse further onto the floor. 

“My tops!” Acronix answered (Krux looked critically at the pile of “tops” he had just search through wondering if his brother could truly be THAT inattentive).

Digging through a desk drawer he explained a bit further, “Their tiny size makes them incredibly difficult to find!” 

Oh those kinds of tops. Krux searched his memory for where he last saw those annoying spinny toys and his entire expression dropped into a depended scowl as he remembered where he saw them last. The twin slide opened a small drawer in his desk and took out 3 odd shaped metal and wooden pieces. 

“These toys?” he questioned accusatorily, as he held out the various patterned, multicolored tops with one hand, the other disdainfully on his hip. 

“You found them!” exclaimed the future twin gratefully, turning away from his desk and leaving the drawer he had been searching wide open. 

With a scalding look, the older twin threw the tops at his annoying brother (Acronix slowed them quickly midair to avoid being pelted by metal). 

“I have had them for quite some time! Keep your things off my desk!” demanded Krux as his brother grabbed the tops from the bubble of blue and placed them on his own desk. Pushing aside a few scrolls to make an open space, Acronix gave the largest top a spin and watched the rudimentary figure painted on its side move in a loop.

As the top ceased in its spinning and fell against the desktop, Acronix gave his brother a cheeky grin, oblivious of his brother’s previous command. Leaving the top behind, he headed towards the door for what he deemed a well deserved break. 

“Weren’t you cleaning, brother,” reminded Krux dryly, gesturing at the side of the room Acronix was supposed to be responsible for and its still disorganized state. 

The younger twin led out a long and aggravated groan and slumped back in the room. Back to work … Actually time to start work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM. Another one. 
> 
> Based a lot on interactions me and my sister have (Far too often)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed all the Headcannons I have for these guys.


End file.
